mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PencilDJ12/I will type what comes to mind
im all out of faith this is how i feel pizza tastes yummy mmm i wish i had pizza instead of beef for dinner but whatevs :C beef takes too long to eat/chew pickles taste YUMMY! i LOVE kawaii chibi cookies with cutesy faces MMM I wanna be in loooooove! (not really that's just a song I wrote) After this song is over I'm gonna listen to Suddenly I see ok i am literally about to change the song right NOWWWW! Yes! I have changed it! I love songs from the early 2000s they were my childhood HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm like 2 days late but WHO CARES!? ;P Anyway, Kinopio chan is Kawaiiness hey why does Mysticakez think Rigby is soooo kawaiicute I mean he's cute but not THAT cute oh well I like her art and she made me actually go from hating Morby to kinda liking it well her style is cute so she made me think morby is cute :3 but my OTP is still Rigleen x3 awww Rigby liking (loving? o.o) Eileen is so adorable! He's really changed since Season 1 and 2, maybe I should copy paste this all in case I lose it?? D: oh well anywayz Yoshi is kawaiiness as is Birdo I can't believe people hate her for being a transgender I mean that's a stupid dumb reason to hate a character oh great now that I've just said that people are probably gonna comment bad stuff to me ):> ummmm, so, who likes waffles? man I haven't had waffles in SOOO long cuz we have no waffle iron :c Man my heartbeat was too loud just then I just changed the song to story of a girl clean version yes there is one its on youtube the uploader is LyricSweepr (i think that's how it's spelt in their name) Ichigo and Masaya are a cute couple I don't care what u say >:) I'm not too against any TMM couples though QuicheXIchigo is a like/hate thing for me and MasayaXMinto isn't exactly my fav pairing ok so the guitar in this song is really rockin! >x) things to SAYYYYYYYYY the story of a girl and while she looked so sad and lonely there oh MAN I cannot type that fast and I'm a pretty fast typer my friends were discussing that on a forum like 4 years ago I'm sad I miss Nova I haven't spoken to her since 2014 :C oh well *sighs* Let's be HAPPY!! :D I wish my cousins would visit again...I miss Juice too, we haven't spoken since 2014 either. 2013 was a good year, it had friends, family, fun and fandoms! Oh wow I didn't even mean for those to all start with f oop time to change the song again :D Ok now I'm listening to a sped up version of total eclipse of the heart man it actually sounds pretty good bright eyes bright eyes I canNOT keep up with the speedy song :O anyway, who thinks toady/kinopiochan is CUUUUUUUUTE! Ok i'm ending this I might make another one so YAYYYY bye! ;D Category:Blog posts